


Stubbornness and Spells

by Megane



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, K.O., Prompt Fill, Protection, Reluctant Teamwork, Stubbornness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Fenris is exactly the type to cut off his nose to spite his face. His hatred of magic, rational or not, gets him into trouble





	Stubbornness and Spells

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing through another community and I came across [this interesting prompt](https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/84771.html). So I decided to fill it; I hope they enjoy.

Fenris let out a battle cry. His back arched with the motion. He gripped his sword easily in his right hand. Varric glanced over towards the elf, and Hawke did the same. The warrior swung his heavy sword to the left and clasped it with his free hand. He glared down his blade towards the oncoming enemies. Some defected towards Hawke; another Varric. The remaining ones focused on him. He glanced between them individually, eyes darting before stilling and narrowing.

The tattooed elf grit his teeth and rushed forward, slashing through the enemies. A couple fell and he spun around, getting ready to cleave through the others. One jumped into the air, sword held overhead. Fenris swung his heavy weapon and braced it above his head, taking a few steps back to bear the blow.

Hawke looked up towards the elven warrior, watching Fenris walk backwards towards—towards a corner. Oh, that might not work. Hawke had to get Varric's attention, but for now, this was the best method. The mage extended out a hand. Hawke's fingers began to glow with power before curling and drawing back towards the mage's chest. A bright green glyph formed under Fenris' feet. The warriors closest to the elf went sailing, backs slamming into the closest wall.

Fenris lowered his left hand away from his sword, turning left and right as he looked at the glyph. He felt disgust began to crawl under his skin. His expression twisted in contempt, and he tried his best not to look towards Hawke. Instead, Fenris decided to focus his hatred and disgust on the enemy.

Varric heard another cry of effort as Fenris charged towards him. The elf lifted up his sword and slammed down behind one of the warriors. Varric clenched Bianca tight in his hands, keeping the attention off the elf. Hawke's eyes widened before letting out a deep sigh. "Fenris..."

Fenris was cutting down the other enemies expertly. Varric appreciated the assistance, but he didn't notice the oncoming trouble until it was too late. A large warrior fell out of his way, and the dwarf sidestepped to avoid being crushed. He grinned and aimed Bianca at a new foe. As that happened, he could hear the painful grunts of the elf. Fenris growled and whipped around, preparing to take on the new threat.

The butt of someone's sword came crashing down onto his skull. Fenris' teeth were already grit together, so that was just added pain—on top of the, ah, splitting headache. The elf's sword fell out of his hand, and he dropped to his knees. He immediately crumpled onto his side as he went limp.

The last thing he could see was Hawke charging towards him, magic blazing, and Varric raining down arrows onto their furthermost enemies. When the elf awoke, he blinked up at the dark ceiling of the cave. Hawke was staring down at him, mouth twisted to the side as though to avoid making a comment or to avoid laughing.  
"Really, Fenris?"

"Don't," the elf muttered, reaching up to touch his head. He could feel the texture of dried blood on his hair, but at least his injury was fixed.

"You really hate magic, don't you?" Varric asked, crossing his arms.

"So much so, that you would do that? You ran out of the safety of my magic, and—"

"I know." Fenris interrupted Hawke.

"I have my methods."

"Well, your 'methods' got you knocked out." Hawke leaned down as Fenris sat up, gently knocking him on the head. The elf scoffed. "But apparently didn't knock any sense into you."

"Some help your magic was," the elf retorted darkly, resisting the urge to sneer. "Couldn't protect me when—"

"When you stepped out of its protection," Hawke finished, "but at least you had a plan, right?"

A sigh. "Are you done?" Fenris muttered, shaking his head. Trying to ignore the warm heat of embarrassment on his cheeks. Varric and Hawke laughed gently.

Hawke leaned forward, extending down a hand. "For now." Adding, as Fenris grabbed the offered hand, "Just trust us next time."

Fenris stood up and their eyes met. The elf narrowed his eyes slightly, searching the mage's gaze for some wickedness or ulterior motives. No, he just found humour in the other's eyes, and for some reason, that made him feel more like a fool.

Hawke pat him on the back with an unclaimed hand, bringing Fenris out of his muddled thoughts. The mage smirked and pulled away, motioning for Varric to follow.

"Onward, gents! We've some work to do."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Varric muttered, feeling a bit humoured.

Fenris silently followed, choosing now to follow the mage's guidance.


End file.
